


my idea of fun

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil takes Dan to a party to meet his friends.





	my idea of fun

The house is big, almost as big as Phil's family home. There are a group of people gathered loosely around one of the cars outside, beers and drinks in hand, laughter ringing in the air around them. 

Dan lingers back, leaning against Ian's car. It's a chilly night; he probably should have brought a heavier jacket. 

"Ready?" Phil asks, shutting his car door finally. 

Dan turns to look at him. Phil looks good; blue plaid button up and hair so inky black falling in a purposeful mess over his face. "You look good," Dan says, because Phil inspires his filter to just fuck the fuck off sometimes. 

It's worth it for the way Phil's face lights up with a smile. His hand reaches out, fingers grazing Dan's side and then dropping away. "You do, too." 

*

The house is half full of people who all seem to know each other well. 

It’s not the loud, obnoxious sort of house party that Dan remembers from year twelve. There’s music playing, but the windows aren’t shaking with it. It’s past ten pm but no one is puking in the back garden. The alcohol is flowing but everyone seems to enjoy it with a casual lack of need to impress anyone else. 

Dan likes it and he feels weird about it at the same time, because he’s the one that everyone turns to look at in surprise. 

They look at Phil, too. They look questioningly at Phil who just beams back at them. Dan knows Phil isn’t daft enough not to know what they’re wondering about. He doesn’t know who Phil has told about him but he knows Phil hasn’t tried to hide him either; could he, if he even wanted to? Dan’s every other at reply on twitter, he’s been in videos with Phil, Phil’s facebook profile picture is still the two of them at Christmas with their wonky snowman that Phil insisted on calling Snowdude but wouldn’t say why. 

That was a good day. 

They’re all good days with Phil. Even the ones where they’re out doing something with the curious eyes of other people on them when Dan would maybe rather just be taking advantage of Phil’s empty house. 

*

Phil's drunk, or at least on his way. 

Dan's seen him drunk before; late nights in an empty house, giggling and trading touches with liquid courage that makes the thing between them feel bigger than anything anyone could have possibly ever felt before. 

But this is Phil drunk in a place full of people Phil knows. It's weird and it's different and Dan doesn't know if he likes it or not. 

He knows he doesn't like that he's probably known Phil less than anyone else here. It churns in his gut and it makes him want to shout aggressively that they might have known Phil longer, but he knows Phil _better_. 

He wants to shout it so it's true. He wants to dig his claws in hard and make sure no one is mistaken that this one is his, and no one else's. 

But he thinks about how his ex used to hate that side of him. He thinks of the disappointment on her face when he'd get angry with her because someone else made him feel threatened. He thinks of how small and insignificant her disappointment made him feel. 

He looks at Phil laughing, gesturing wildly as he talks to a guy with short spiky hair. 

He can learn, he thinks. He can grow. 

*

He stands and talks to a girl that tells him about the time Phil wore a lion suit to school. 

She’s nice. She’s probably flirting with him. Maybe. Is it narcissistic if he thinks she is? He doesn’t want her to, but he doesn’t hate it either. 

She’s got blonde hair and she swishes it back like she’s in a shampoo commercial. She makes him take a selfie with her and he presses their heads together in a way that means she can’t lean in any closer. 

Girls didn’t flirt with him back in Wokingham, because all the people he used to hang out with were all his ex’s friends. They all knew her, they all liked her, they wouldn’t do that to her. 

He takes a polite step back. “I’ll tag you on facebook!” She says cheerfully, and doesn’t bother to even ask his last name. 

*

He jumps at the feeling of hands on his waist. 

"It's just me!" Phil says, squeezing a little before letting go. "I lost you! But here you are." 

"So you actually found me," Dan says, turning. 

He's been caught up in a conversation with a girl that's in her second year of law. 

"They're going to have a Mario Kart tournament," Phil says, grabbing one of Dan's hands and tugging him along. "Come on, you've got to kick all their asses, I told them you would." 

Dan probably couldn't slay real dragons but in that moment he realizes that if Phil bragged to someone that Dan could, he'd sure as fuck be ready to try. 

*

He's not sure how they go from Mario Kart in someone's lounge to Dan on his back on a mattress that belongs to neither of them, but he's not complaining. 

Phil's hands are shoved up under his shirt, fingers cold and clumsy, warming against Dan's skin. Their kisses are deep and wet and leading nowhere really, they're not going to fuck right here - maybe Dan would, actually, but Phil's not that sort of guy. 

It's a nice respite, though. A wrong turn on the way to the toilet and a much needed break from the crowd and an even more needed reconnection of their mouths. 

Phil pulls away, laughing. "I think this is Ben's sister's room." 

The walls are splashed with pink and purple. "Good taste," Dan says, and yanks Phil back down. 

*

Someone spots them coming out of the bedroom. 

"You dog," he crows at Phil. 

Dan looks at Phil, waiting to see how Phil's going to react. 

Phil just beams at the guy and says, "Oi, shut it!" without looking the least bit embarrassed. 

Maybe it's the alcohol, but it makes Dan want to cry. 

"Your friends are cool," Dan says, when the guy is out of earshot. 

They linger at the top of the stairs. Phil looks at him and shrugs. "Not all of them. But most of them are. And... they like you." 

"Because you like me?" Dan guesses. 

Phil looks at him strangely. "No. Because you're amazing and funny and people just like you. You made Bethany laugh so hard I think she wee'd herself."

"I thought I was just making an idiot out of myself," Dan mumbles. 

"Dan..." Phil reaches out like he's going to pull Dan in, and then doesn't. "Stop that." 

Even that chastisement makes something slightly dark curl in Dan's chest, that thing that's always there waiting to twist everything and make all the goodness get lost somewhere between his ears and his brain. 

But he's trying, he's trying, that's the goal of the night. He knows Phil doesn't mean it like that. He knows Phil isn't saying that he doesn't want Dan to talk. He knows Phil just doesn't like the things Dan thinks about himself sometimes. 

And he knows Phil is drunk and he knows he is too so he clenches his jaw and nods. "I'm glad your friends like me." 

*

"Are you having fun?" Phil asks, breath warm and sweet on Dan's cheek. 

Dan thinks about Phil's big hand splayed over his hip while anyone and everyone looked on, the casual sense of owning and being owned he gets from that shared space. 

They are their own people but they're also a thing; a thing, and everyone knows. 

He didn't know how much he'd like that. 

"Yeah," he says, smiling into Phil's hopeful expression. Then he kisses Phil just because he can. "I'm having a great time."


End file.
